


Over

by anneapocalypse



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Angst, Chorus (Red vs. Blue), F/F, Femslash February, Pre-Season/Series 15 (Red vs. Blue)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 06:44:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17699546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anneapocalypse/pseuds/anneapocalypse
Summary: Katie and her girlfriend just want to be finished with war.





	Over

Katie’s under the hood of a car when it happens, which is pretty normal for her. Not even a military vehicle this time. An actual civilian car that managed to survive the war, and which Matthews brought in to see if she could fix it up. And she can. She definitely can, if she can just get the parts. You can still find plenty of junkers and abandons, too broken down to salvage whole, but still with some functional bits if you know where to look.

She comes home home with grease still under her fingernails, keys into the apartment she shares with Sarita in downtown Nova Armonia. Small by most standards, she supposes, but after so many years in mining barracks, it might as well be a palace.

Sarita is glued to the TV as Katie comes in, taking off her boots in the door and going to the kitchen sink to give her hands a more thorough scrub, but then— “Katie,” Sarita says, and the tension in her voice stops Katie in her tracks.

“Sarita,” she says, “what is it?”

“Just come here,” Sarita says tightly, and Katie comes to sit beside her on the beat-up futon, and—

“No,” Katie whispers, almost involuntarily, and then louder, _“No.”_

“-NSC troops have mobilized in response to two recent attacks believed to have been carried out on behalf of Chorus.” President Kimball’s face blazes across the screen, unsmiling, her dark eyes grave. “I say to you today, as your leader and comrade and fellow Chorusan: this administration has no knowledge or involvement in such attacks. We did not order them, and we condemn them.” She makes eye contact with the camera, holding it for a long moment before continuing. “At this time we have no reason to suspect these attacks were carried out by any citizen or friend of Chorus, and it is my promise that we will cooperate fully with any investigation. It is my hope that this crisis may be resolved as quickly and as peacefully as possible. To all those who have lost loved ones in these attacks, on behalf of Chorus I extend our deepest sympathies. Our hearts are with you.”

“What attacks—”

“There’s a blockade,” Sarita says grimly. “That’s the part you missed. They’re not calling it that but that’s what it is. They’ve got a whole fucking fleet sitting in orbit. No traffic in or out.”

Katie thinks, immediately, of the new farms, the hydroponics lab. They’ve survived without outside contact for this long. They’ll survive now. But what this means for Chorus, for diplomatic relations…

Chorus is an independent, sovereign world. And so Kimball swore they would remain, when the UEG sent “diplomats” (aboard a destroyer) for “talks” about the colony’s status. Chorus is free. For now.

But what this new crisis could mean—Katie can’t even think about that. She’s been an insurgent on a global scale already. She can’t even imagine what it would mean to become a galactic insurrectionist, too.

“I just want it to be over,” Sarita says, her voice cracking. “I thought it was _over.”_

Katie puts her arms around her girlfriend, and Sarita hugs her back, burying her face in Katie’s shoulder. Katie wishes she had something, anything to say. But there isn’t anything, is there.

Because she thought it was over, too. And instead it just keeps going.


End file.
